What Happens at Night, Comes Out In The Morning
by Jared E
Summary: Whatever happens at night always comes out in the light of day. That's something Bruce and Selina learn one morning. A one-shot, might be a two-shot.


**Hey, guys, I'm back with another story, I've really been missing Batcat so I wrote this, enjoy! _Italics=flashbacks_**

Tabitha knew something wasn't right the second she woke up. Maybe it was some kind of sixth sense she developed from all her years in Gotham but she knew something was missing.

When she entered the kitchen she knew exactly what it was. It was her thieving roommate who would normally be scavenging the cabinets for food by now.

Tabitha glanced at the clock. Usually, Selina would be up by now, eager to start training. "Something's up"

She knocked on Selina's door, waited five seconds, then barged in. Her eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing

Selina was in her bed sleeping… next to Bruce Wayne.

They were fully clothed, (thank God) and in a position that could only be described as cuddling. Her head was propped up on his chest and her arm was stretched across his stomach. Meanwhile, one of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist while the sound of his light snoring filled the room.

Tabitha didn't know if she wanted to throw up or scream, she chose the latter. "Get the hell up!"

At that, Bruce woke with a start and launched into a sitting position. This, in turn, woke Selina.

"What the hell Bruce? What's going on?" She was rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she looked at Bruce. When she saw the look on his face she followed his line of vision to find a furious looking Tabitha.

"Oh crap"

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Tabitha, relax, this isn't what it looks like. "

"Don't tell me to relax, you're the one who snuck your billionaire boyfriend into our apartment." Tabitha looked like she was ready to kill someone.

Bruce, not so wisely, decided now was the time to speak up. "I can assure you, Selina had nothing to do with this."

"Can it money bags," Tabitha snapped before turning her attention to Selina. "How could you be this stupid?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you bringing your little boy toy to our hideout. How do you know he's not working with Penguin?"

"Trust me, he's not." Selina tried to reassure her

"I have to say I'm not really fond of these nicknames I've been given," Bruce spoke again.

"Shut up," Selina and Tabitha both said simultaneously

"You two really are alike." Bruce quipped

It took everything in Tabitha not to wring his neck, but she didn't want the boy's butler on her back. "Just get out"

He had the nerve to look at Selina to see if it was ok with her. When she nodded, Bruce cleared his throat,"Well I guess I should be going."

As Bruce got up he leaned over to kiss Selina but hesitated. He decided to go for a kiss on the cheek instead.

"See you later Selina." He said awkwardly before walking out the room avoiding Tabitha's glare.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of their front door closing that she spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Selina rolled her eyes and got out of bed. "You're overreacting, nothing happened." She made her way to the kitchen and Tabitha followed.

"That isn't the point! The point is, you're getting sloppy and careless; all over a boy!"

Selina groaned. " Look, I'm not getting sloppy ok? He just came over last night and it was really late so we fell asleep, nothing happened."

Of course, she didn't mention that Bruce had come over because he had a large gash on his abdomen from a fight last night.

* * *

 _"You're an idiot" Selina muttered as she maneuvered the needle and thread through the gash on Bruce's stomach._

 _"So I've heard," Bruce said through gritted teeth as Selina cut off the last stitch. As Selina put the needle and thread away, Bruce took a look at her work. He knew it was going to leave a nasty scar._

 _He lowered his shirt and looked back at her. She was putting her supplies back in the box and placed it on a shelf._

 _"Thank you, Selina," Bruce said when she sat next to him on her bed. "I know you didn't have to do this."_

 _"You're right, I didn't." Her voice had its usual amount of hostility. It was really a cover to hide how shocked she was._

 _Shocked that he found her. Shocked that he actually remembered when she taught him to pick a lock and that he used the skill to pick hers. Shocked that he was out every night acting as some nighttime vigilante; nearly getting himself killed in the process._

 _A tense silence fell Selina turned to look at him and found his eyes were trained on her face." I have to ask, why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Yeah, I mean why do all this?" She gestured to his wound. " Why risk your life for this crappy city? I mean you and I both know this city has made your life a living hell, why fight for it?"_

 _"Probably the same reason you're working with Tabitha. I'm trying to find out who I am, what's my purpose in life."_

 _"I know who I am," Selina said prideful and stubborn._

 _Bruce gave her a rueful smile."Okay"_

 _" I do,"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"I'm getting the feeling you don't believe me."_

 _"I believe that you believe it."_

 _Selina rolled her eyes. Could he say anything without sounding like a philosophical jerk?_

 _"It's my home Selina, and while it has been home to some of my most painful memories, it also holds some of my fondest."_

 _The passion in his voice got Selina's attention and she couldn't take her eyes off him._

 _"Even though Gotham hasn't always been the best for me, I can't help but care for it. I can't imagine my life without it... It's the same way I feel about you."_

 _There weren't a lot of things that could leave Selina with a loss for words, but Bruce just did. She stared at him, his eyes held nothing but sincerity._

 _After a moment she finally spoke. "Bruce I-"_

 _Her words were cut off by him pressing her lips against his. His lips were soft and desperate against hers, at first she resisted but her resolve was fading fast. Eventually, she started kissing back, meeting his exact level of passion._

 _Reluctantly she broke away, but kept her forehead pressed against his."Bruce, we can't "_

 _"Why not?" He was panting from the kiss_

 _That's a good question. Why not?_

 _"Because we've tried this before and it ended in disaster."_

 _"That was last time, this is now."_

 _He had a good point, or maybe he didn't. Who the hell cares? All she could focus on was his lips and them pressing against hers again._

 _"You and I are trouble together," she said as a last resort to push him away_

 _He let out a humorless laugh. "Trouble might as well be our middle names"_

 _Next thing she knew, she was grabbing the back of his head to reconnect their lips. Without breaking the kiss he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his lap._

 _"I've missed this," Bruce said between kisses. "I've missed you."_

 _Selina didn't know what to say to that, so she just kissed him back. She gently pushed him forcing him to lie down. She lowered herself on top of him, continuing to kiss him. Her lips traveled down to his neck and his hands traveled up and down her back._

 _As they continued to make out on her bed, time and space became loose constraints. All they cared about was each other and getting as close as humanly possible._

 _A few more moments passed before Selina, reluctantly, broke away. "I think we should stop."_

 _Bruce propped himself up on his elbows. "Did I do something wrong?"_

 _"No, you did nothing. You were perfect." Selina reassured. "I just don't want us to move too fast."_

 _He extended a hand to caress her face. "You're probably right."_

 _"I usually am." She smirked_

 _He smiled before pressing a kiss to her lips, gentler than the ones they were just sharing._

 _"You should probably go," she said_

 _He frowned."Do I have to?"_

 _"Bruce"_

 _"C'mon Selina, I'm injured. I should really try to rest." He knew his argument was weak but he had to give it a shot._

 _"You weren't acting injured just a few minutes ago."_

 _"See? You're already making me feel better."_

 _Selina rolled her eyes as she looked at Bruce underneath her. A smile was threatening to break on his face. "Fine you can stay, but you have to be out before Tabitha sees you."_

 _"No problem." He said with a boyish grin. It was nice to see him actually smiling, it was such a rarity._

 _Selina rolled off of Bruce and laughed when she heard him let out a whine. She tried to put some distance between them but Bruce already had his arm wrapped around her and was pulling her close._

 _"I don't like cuddling, it feels too intimate."_

 _Bruce laughed. "We just spent the last ten minutes making out, but cuddling is too intimate? You've got issues."_

 _"Says the boy who fights criminals at night."_

 _"Touché"_

 _Silence soon fell between them. The only thing Selina could hear was the sound of Bruce's heartbeat as her head rested against his chest. It was peaceful and the rhythm was slowly lulling her to sleep. She was just about to drift when she heard him speak up._

 _"I really have missed you, Selina. I don't know how to explain it but my life just doesn't feel right without you in it."_

 _She didn't respond, opting to pretend she was asleep and didn't hear him. After a few moments, when she thought his breathing was heavier and when she felt confident he was asleep, she spoke."I've missed you too, Bruce."_

 _She let her eyes close and finally went to sleep. Confident he was fast asleep and didn't hear her confession._

 _He wasn't and he did. He smiled to himself and pulled her closer, finally letting sleep take him._

* * *

"Hello, earth to Selina?" Tabitha waved a hand in front of Selina's face, breaking her out of her thoughts from last night.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"See! He's already distracting you. You can't even pay attention to what I'm saying."

"I think that has less to do with Bruce and more to do with you being a lecturing pain in the ass."

Tabitha frowned. "Watch it,"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Listen, last night was nothing, ok? It was just a moment of weakness. Are you really telling me you haven't had any with Butch or Barbara over the years?"

Tabitha glared but knew she had a point. "Just make sure it doesn't interfere with the job."

Relieved, Selina nodded as Tabitha walked away.

As Tabitha made her way towards her room, she commented over her shoulder. " But if you're going to keep hooking up with the billionaire, at least be smart. I agreed to take you in, but I said nothing about any babies and I don't change diapers."

Selina's face flushed and she groaned. "I hate you,"

"You wish you could," Tabitha said back

Tabitha really was like the big sister Selina never had … or wanted.

Selina shook her head as if it would shake the embarrassment away. She looked around the room and saw Bruce's jacket hanging over the back of the couch from last night. He was in such a rush to get out he must have forgot it.

Selina picked up the jacket and held it close. She didn't know where her relationship with Bruce would go next but she knew this was just the beginning.

It was a new morning.

 **Okay I hope you guys liked this, I might do a ..two-shot from Bruce's perspective but no promises. Now I ask that you do at least one of three things for me. 1) Review, they really make me happy. 2) suggest any other Bruce and Selina stories I should check out, I really am going through withdrawal :). and 3) Let me know if you have any ideas for a** batcat **story, I'm open to suggestions and I think that would be really cool. Thanks!**


End file.
